


Life is for Living

by AlsoSprachVelociraptor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Resurrection, Season 8, Spoilers, What-If, well its beric what do you expect
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlsoSprachVelociraptor/pseuds/AlsoSprachVelociraptor
Summary: La settima e ultima morte di Beric Dondarrion è, effettivamente, la sua ultima. Non nel modo in cui lui credeva, però.Con la Barriera a pezzi e il suo Dio più lontano che mai, non può davvero più permettersi di credere a qualcosa, nemmeno nella morte, sua o del suo prete.Forse la realtà è diversa da quella in cui lui ha sempre creduto.Può Beric credere ancora?..SPOILER PER IL TRONO DI SPADE S7! È ancora considerabile spoiler? In ogni caso lo scrivo..Basata quasi totalmente sui fatti della serie tv, un po' a voler riparare all'OOC dello show e un po' per rendere giustizia a due personaggi un po' bistrattati, dal canon e dai fan. Beric e Thoros meritano di più e voi lo sapete. Contiene qualche easter-egg riguardo i libri (che adoro) e qualche altra cosina che non sto qui a dire..Per festeggiare la s8 e, soprattutto, un auto-regalo di compleanno!





	Life is for Living

_Now I never meant to do you wrong_

_That's what I came here to say_

_And if I was wrong then I'm sorry_

_I don't let it stand in our way_

_‘cause my head just aches when I think of_

_The things that I shouldn't have done_

_But life is for living, we all know_

_And I don't wanna live it alone._

 

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ 

 

Beric tornò in vita un'altra volta. La settima.

Si sentì, invece delle altre volte, ribollire di rabbia. Lui era lì per una settima volta, una settima possibilità che Beric non voleva.

Ne aveva avute ben sette di possibilità, mentre _lui_ , _lui…_

Serrò l’occhio prima socchiuso, crogiolandosi nell’intirizzimento successivo a una nuova resurrezione. Il corpo che tornava a scaldarsi, le dita che tornavano a farsi sentire con prima prurito e poi dolore, sempre più forte, e…

-Non volevo- riuscì solo a sussurrare. Se avesse potuto avrebbe pianto.

Beric quella possibilità non la voleva.

Perchè il suo dio si ostinava ad accanirsi contro di lui? Beric voleva solo lasciarsi morire, e se non poteva farlo, morire in quella battaglia in cui aveva perso tutto.

Sé stesso, e non solo.

Come uno schiaffo i vaghi, sbiaditi ricordi del torneo che sembrava essere successo millenni orsono lo colpirono tutto ad un tratto. Il rumore assordante dell’elmo che colpiva il selciato su cui aveva giostrato, una mano grossa almeno il doppio della sua a trascinarlo in piedi, la stessa che l’aveva fatto cadere. La stessa che l’aveva trascinato indietro dalla morte alla vita, per fin troppe volte.

_Lui_ non c’era più e quasi non ricordava il suo nome. Quanto tempo era passato? Perchè era morto?

Aveva dovuto chiudere i suoi occhi, aveva dovuto calare la sua spada di sangue e di fuoco sul suo corpo freddo. L’aveva abbandonato oltre Westeros.

Sulle labbra non sentiva più il sapore dolciastro e quasi nauseabondo del rum ma solo il freddo della neve.

-Perchè?- chiese ancora, a nessuno in particolare.

Perchè Beric era ancora lì? Ricordava i fendenti del non-morto nello stomaco, di traverso, da fianco a fianco. Beric era disattento, distratto da quello che era e che non sarà mai più potuto più essere. Tormund era al suo fianco, e anche le sue grida non erano state capaci di fargli tornare in mente come si combatteva.

A dirla tutta, non era mai stato particolarmente bravo a combattere. Era morto sette volte in battaglia non per niente. Se non fosse stato per la sua spada che riusciva a far ardere grazie al suo sangue ormai nero e denso, e per l’aiuto di qualcuno che non c’era più al suo fianco, non avrebbe mai combinato davvero nulla.

La spada era gelida anche più dell’acciaio normale dentro l’addome e ricordava poco altro. Ricordava le mani dei non-morti a trascinarlo con loro, strattonarlo famelici mentre semplicemente Beric si lasciava andare. Il sangue scorreva caldo e denso lungo il suo addome, gambe e fino a colargli sui piedi, ma non importava più nulla ormai.

Tormund, quel barbaro dall’indole sempre positiva e la voglia di fare tutto il possibile per avere un futuro migliore, i Guardiani della Notte al suo fianco, nessuno di loro era riuscito a trattenerlo in piedi, a tirarlo fuori da quell’agguato di non-morti.

Beric chiuse l’occhio e decise che era meglio morire per l’ultima volta senza vedere quei volti in decomposizione e quelle mani predatrici della sua pelle- _pelle morta, non troverete niente di me. Il mio sangue è pece e il mio cuore non batte più. Non sono diverso da voi._

Voleva morire per l’ultima volta con le immagini sfocate di un castello nero sullo sfondo di montagne rosse come il sangue, di giostre d’estate con vino a volontà e grasse risate, delle sue mani ad accarezzare capelli rossi come il fuoco...

E invece il fuoco entrò di nuovo nei suoi polmoni e il suo cuore batteva ancora e il calore tornava a imperversarsi nel suo corpo e quello che sentiva non era speranza, non era amore, era _rabbia_.

Perchè lui sì? Perchè era vivo?

-Di solito si ringrazia, mio lord- rispose qualcuno che non doveva rispondere.

Beric non rispose. Forse stava solo morendo e quelli erano gli strascichi della sua mente che si spegneva, suonandogli nelle orecchie voci che voleva sentire ed era sicuro non avrebbe più sentito. Forse la ferita non era grave e l’avevano guarito, e gli stavano parlando, e ormai tutte le voci suonavano uguali alle sue orecchie stanche.

_Hanno salvato me e non…_

-Avevo chiesto di essere lasciato morire in battaglia, i miei ordini erano stati decisamente chiari.-

Beric ricordò per un istante di essere il lord delle Marche Dorniane, un nobile, un alto rango della società westerosi. Solo così poteva sperare di morire, finalmente, una volta per tutte? Solo in quel modo poteva avere il diritto di lasciare quel mondo?

-Questo tono con me non l’hai mai usato.- rispose ancora quella voce. La conosceva, ma non valeva la pena aprire l’occhio e vivere per un miraggio doloroso come quello.

Una mano strinse le sue guance e Beric si ritrovò a sbarrare gli occhi e a fissare un paio di iridi blu come il fuoco di quel drago non-morto contro la Barriera.

Beric non provò davvero nulla. Non sentiva nulla da un po’. Da quando...

-Milady ha aperto gli occhi!- gracchiò quella voce, che aveva sentito rimbombargli nelle orecchie troppe volte ormai.

-Sei ridicolo a chiamarmi ancora così, ridicolo e infantile- raspò Beric, cercando di prendere aria nei polmoni, che non sembrava proprio volerne entrare. E quelle mani che conosceva bene stringevano ancora le sue guance scavate e ricoperte di barba ispida, come faceva anni prima, che di barba non ne aveva e le sue guance da ragazzino erano ancora lisce e piene.

Come se non fossero passati mesi, anni da quando le loro strade si erano separate.

Prese un respiro rauco e la gola sentì il freddo dell’aria gelida di Eastwatch.

-Ti prendo in giro, Bebe, lo sai come sono fatto.- continuò lui, sorridendogli con quel sorrisaccio storto e malizioso eppure quantomai simile a una zattera nel mezzo di un mare in tempesta.

Lo ricordava _diverso_ , ma era lui.

Anche Beric era diverso, d’altronde.

Lui non aveva mai portato i capelli sciolti, per quanto ricordava. Diceva che gli si impigliavano sempre nell’armatura, che una volta gli si era strappata una ciocca intera e la testa gli aveva sanguinato per ore e ore.

Non amava nemmeno troppo le armature. A Myr non ne portavano, non così. A Myr erano di cuoio, di altri materiali saldi ma comodi e freschi. Che a Myr si moriva più di un colpo di calore dato dal metallo sulla pelle che per un taglio, ma era stato proprio un taglio a ucciderlo a Westeros. Westeros non era Essos. Valevano leggi diverse in quel territorio che gli déi e lo stesso dio della luce sembravano aver dimenticato.

Però quello inginocchiato sopra di lui, coi capelli sciolti e ciò che rimaneva di qualche vestito bruciacchiato e armature di cuoio nero e spesso sulla sua pelle innaturalmente pallida era lui.

Una sua mano era appoggiata sulla sua spalla a tenerlo giù, come sempre, perchè Beric anche se era appena tornato in vita voleva subito passare all’azione e lui glielo impediva sempre.  

Beric allungò una mano debole e tremante sul suo polso, stringendolo. Era _lui_. Era lì. Lo sentiva, freddo sulla sua carne fredda a sua volta, la sua pelle pallida ancora più pallida e il suo polso saldo come sempre.

-Mi hai preso in giro anche crepando?-

Beric sorrise, e Thoros rispose con una delle sue grasse risate. -Oh, quello no. Quello era vero. Però ho deciso di farti una sorpresa… non era finita abbastanza _da me_.-

Era vero, non era nel suo stile morire in solitudine e in silenzio. Non era nel suo stile non finire col botto, o almeno con qualche fiammella e qualche ustionato.

Beric riprese l’uso delle braccia e quando le sentì di nuovo reagire le strinse attorno al suo collo, affondando il viso contro la sua spalla e stringendosi a Thoros con tutta la forza che aveva in quel momento.

Come aveva potuto lasciarlo andare? _Come_?

Voleva piangere e ridere, scusarsi e arrabbiarsi con lui, gridare, baciarlo, tirargli un pugno e stringerlo, stringerlo e non lasciarlo mai andare. Voleva dirgli quanto gli era mancato, sussurrargli cosa aveva provato, gridargli quanto era stato stupido e sconsiderato ma tutto quello che uscì dalle sue labbra fu un idiota “Non andiamo” che non aveva davvero nessun senso.

_-Dobbiamo_ andare, mio Lord. Ho fatto fuori questo stuolo di mostriciattoli, ma sicuramente ne arriveranno degli altri.- rispose Thoros, sempre pragmatico e sempre scherzoso. La nota fioca nella sua voce che era data dall’alchool non c’era più.

Sollevò Beric di peso e Beric lasciò fare, guardando oltre la sua spalla e notando i cadaveri brucianti a terra dei non-morti che li avevano aggrediti.

Bruciavano e non c’era fumo né sangue perchè il fuoco che li stava ingoiando era blu, quasi argenteo.

Si strinse un’ultima volta al corpo freddo del suo prete rosso, sentì le voci del comandante dei Corvi e quella di Tormund e poi scivolò di nuovo nell'incoscienza, sapendo questa volta di essere tra le braccia giuste per farlo.

 

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

 

-Per cui tu sei vivo!-

Thoros alzò le spalle. -No.-

-Sei morto?-

-Nemmeno.-

-E come funziona?-

Il prete di Myr non rispose. Alzò le spalle di nuovo, ridacchiò e distolse lo sguardo dal bruto che ancora lo stava fissando.

-Sei arrivato assieme a loro, poi hai estratto la tua spada e le hai dato fuoco e…-

Thoros non sembrava particolarmente interessato a quelle sottigliezze. Si raccolse i capelli, si guardò intorno con incertezza e poi divise i capelli in due. Con i capelli tenuti a mo’ di codino con entrambe le mani, si sporse sul letto in cui Beric stava riposando.

-Oh, milord, sono la tua nobile lady! Ora mi sposerai, anche se non sono più bella come un tempo?- gracchiò con una vocetta insopportabilmente acuta, che suonava come l’acciaio strisciato sul ghiaccio. Beric rise e gli spostò il viso con una manata. -Non mi mancavano queste cose.-

Tormund era ancora in piedi, a osservare quel cadavere, quei _due_ cadaveri, giocare e stuzzicarsi. Si aggrappò allo schienale della sedia di Edd Tollett, tirandolo un po’ indietro. Il comandante dei Guardiani della Notte però non si scompose.

-Il prete del fuoco è tornato- sussurrò a Tollett, ma Tormund non riusciva a tenere la voce bassa e suonò quasi urlato alle orecchie dello stanco Edd. Sospirò. -Lo vedo. Scommetto che io, se dovessi crepare, non tornerei in vita. E magari è anche una cosa positiva! Se dovessi tornare in vita, scommetto che diventerei uno di quei non-morti tutti mangiucchiati e finirei arrosto. O mangiato dagli altri.-

Il silenzio tra Edd e Tormund calò ancora, al contrario del bisbigliare continuo tra gli altri due. Beric sembrava ringiovanito e di nuovo felice, mentre Thoros…

-Ser Thoros, possiamo parlare con Lord Beric da soli?- tentò Edd, alzandosi tutto ad un tratto in piedi. Thoros si voltò e gli sorrise di nuovo, tamburellando le dita sul parapetto del letto su cui era riversato mezzo morto, o mezzo vivo, Beric Dondarrion.

-Non sono Ser, ma comunque ve lo concedo lo stesso.-

Si alzò in piedi ed era decisamente più alto di Edd e, per un poco, anche di Tormund.

Tormund, durante il viaggio verso nord, l’aveva visto sempre ingobbito, infreddolito e indebolito. Ora come ora, ritto in piedi, alto e dal fisico asciutto e duro e dalla pelle dello stesso colore dell’acciaio della sua spada che portava al fianco, era qualcosa di _diverso_. E i suoi occhi erano blu, non il suo azzurro solito, e risplendevano come stelle sul suo viso bianco e dalle occhiaie nere e dalla barba rossa e crespa e incrostata di sangue secco e ghiaccio.

Dovette accorgersi dell’incertezza nello sguardo di Tormund, perchè sorrise ancora, un sorriso più largo e consapevole e divertito, e lentamente si spogliò della pesante cappa di pelle di animale che portava sulle spalle e si avviò verso la porta, sparendo oltre essa senza davvero voltarsi.

-Andrò a farmi un bagno. Mi manca il calore sulla pelle, e devo farmi bello per il mio Lord!-

Quell’ombra pallida sparì oltre la porta e tutti nella camera si voltarono verso Beric, sorridente e imbacuccato sotto le coperte.

-Non vorrei essere scortese, perchè l’ultima volta che lo sono stato mi hanno buttato giù da una finestra, ma…- cominciò Edd. Ma non finì perchè Tormund gli saltò davanti, in un impeto. -Sei sicuro sia lui? Gli Estranei sono bravi a ingannare. Potrebbe essere un falso prete!-

Beric, però, rimase impassibile, fuoco nell’unica iride rimastagli. -No. So che è lui, ed è tornato per me.-

-E come puoi saperlo?-

Il sorriso dal volto del Lord della Folgore non svanì, ma si mutò in uno amareggiato, triste e solitario. Non c’era più felicità sul suo viso sofferente.

-Voi potrete pensare che tra noi due, tra me e Thoros ci sia qualcosa come lussuria, voglia di andare controcorrente o qualsiasi altra cosa, ma… non è così. Non è così. Io sento la sua anima dentro di me.-

-Questo suona come lussuria- rispose Tormund, e se avessero prestato attenzione al viso di Beric avrebbero scorso le sue mascelle serrarsi per l’imbarazzo e il viso dipingersi lievemente di una tinta più scura. Fece finta di niente e continuò il suo discorso.

-Il Dio ci ha uniti, per sempre. Va oltre il terreno. R’hllor ci vuole assieme, R’hllor ci ha benedetti, oltre l’umano e oltre questo mondo. Io lo sento che è lui, e lui ha sentito me. Non… non c’è bisogno di dire altro.-

Tormund e Edd non erano del tutto sicuri della faccenda, ma decisero di non discutere oltre. Non ne avrebbe avuto senso e Beric non sembrava nemmeno voler andare oltre con quel discorso.

Loro non potevano capire.

Quando il prete rosso, che di rosso ormai aveva ben poco tornò con alcol in una mano e ago e filo nell’altro, l’aria si fece meno tesa e più rilassata e quasi gioiosa.

Come ogni volta che Beric tornava in vita, Thoros doveva prendersi cura delle ferite che non si chiudevano più. Rimanevano aperte, slabbrate e disgustose, e se non chiuse in fretta iniziavano a puzzare e attirava le mosche. Il sangue di Beric era nero, denso e grumoso, da un odore acre e pungente che nessuno voleva davvero sentire, Beric prima di tutti.

Le coperte sullo stomaco di Beric erano ormai nere e appiccicose, così come il bordo dei pantaloni del giovane Lord.

-Ora- riprese Beric, il discorso in pugno come le redini di un cavallo selvaggio, -potete lasciarci _voi_ da soli?-

Gli uomini si guardarono tra di loro tra lo spaventato e il curioso, ma, zitti zitti, uscirono dalla stanza.

-Non fate cose strane!- gridò Tormund, e ancora Beric contrasse la mandibola e strizzò l’occhio in vergogna ma Thoros rise, cacciandoli con un cenno di mano.

-Non sono affari vostri, una volta usciti da qui!-

 

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

 

-Il Re della Notte deve averti preso il cervello e mangiato.-

Thoros ridacchiò ancora, stringendo i fili sull’addome di Beric, che cercò di mantenere lo sguardo duro e severo anche con quel dolore. -Ho mai avuto un cervello funzionante, mio Lord?-

-No, hai ragione. Ma ciò non toglie che sia un’idea…-

-Folle? Inaccettabile?-

Thoros, questa volta, era serio. Seduto sul grosso letto, faccia a faccia, sul suo viso bianco latte poteva vedere tutta la determinazione in quel pensiero. -E venire fin qui, a combattere qualcosa di inumano per un bene superiore, non era folle e inaccettabile?-

Beric abbassò la testa, ma le dita di Thoros sotto al suo mento lo obbligarono ad alzarlo di nuovo.

Il suo sguardo blu era freddo e deciso come le spade di ghiaccio acuminate che gli avevano tagliato il ventre poche ore prima, ma non erano particolarmente diversi dallo sguardo azzurro ghiaccio che gli era sempre appartenuto. Ora, però, c’era qualcosa di diverso.

-Ho visto anche io l’oltre, Beric. E ho visto anche più di quello che hai visto tu. A me, gli dèi non possono mentire. Ho visto il freddo e il fuoco, e nessuno dei due stava combattendo l’un l’altro.

Non c’è uno e non c’è l’altro, Beric. Non c’è R’hllor e non c’è il Grande Estraneo.-

Solo quel nome fece rabbrividire Beric. Thoros passò le sue mani sulle sue guance, con delicatezza, accarezzandogli lentamente la barba sulle sue guance scavate. Gli occhi di Thoros erano tristi, quasi lucidi. -Ti ho ridotto così per niente. Non credo potrò mai perdonarmelo.-

Beric strinse i polsi di Thoros, con forza, senza allontanarlo. Avrebbe voluto rispondergli, dirgli che non era colpa di nessuno, _non era colpa sua_ , ma non riuscì a dire nulla.

Non capiva, non voleva capire, ma dagli occhi blu e luminosi dell’uomo che l’aveva accompagnato in un’avventura completamente folle trasparivano troppe emozioni da mettere a voce.

Così decise di rimanere zitto, le sue mani sui suoi polsi e il suo occhio puntato su di lui, come a spronarlo.

-Io sono qui, Beric. Gli Estranei mi hanno riportato in vita, i figli del Dio della notte e del freddo. Il Dio della Luce ti ha benedetto ma ciò che ti ha risvegliato quest’ultima volta è stato il mio fuoco blu. Dovremmo essere nemici e opposti ma io ti amo e tu mi ami e nulla ha senso, se non…-

Beric strinse i polsi di Thoros con così tanta forza che l’uomo dovette tirarsi indietro, ma venne trascinato in avanti da Beric, che si aggrappò di nuovo a lui. Lo abbracciò con forza e Thoros si lasciò abbracciare, tra le braccia tremanti del Lord della Folgore che non sapeva più da che parte stare e da che parte era stato fino a quel momento.

Non c’era nessuna parte da cui stare, era la dura verità.

-Andiamocene, Bebe- sussurrò Thoros contro i suoi capelli, con un tono così desolato da far passare brividi lungo la sua schiena. -Andiamo via, fuggiamo assieme. Pensiamo a _noi_. Perchè siamo qui? A quale pro?-

Beric non rispose, se non accucciandosi meglio al suo corpo, premendo il petto al suo, due cuori freddi e immobili a contatto. Era come il ghiaccio così freddo da ustionarlo completamente, e così voleva che fosse.

-Non voglio rimanere più da solo, Thoros. Non voglio più rimanere _senza di te_ , mai più. Fino alla fine dei tempi.-

-Che sembrano ormai vicini, giudicando l'andamento delle cose- rispose con una nota di sarcasmo quello che era stato il prete rosso, staccandosi dall'abbraccio, le mani strette nelle sue.

Le mani di Thoros erano sempre state ben più grandi delle sue, calde e sudate e callose. Ora erano fredde, ma sempre callose e sempre grosse e forti, in una stretta che diceva che non l'avrebbe mai abbandonato.

-Credevo mi avessi cremato tu. Non sei stato molto bravo.- ridacchiò Thoros, scostandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. Beric si strinse le mani in grembo, alzando platealmente le spalle. Avrebbe preferito non rispondere, ma sapeva che protestare era inutile contro Thoros.

-Non...avevo il coraggio. Ti hanno versato addosso quello che rimaneva del tuo rum e poi ho appoggiato la spada e… me ne sono andato. Non _potevo_ guardarti mentre te ne andavi.-

-Me n'ero già andato, Bebe.-

Beric negò e Thoros non ebbe il coraggio di rispondergli. Cambiò argomento.

-A proposito- continuò Thoros, buttando a terra la camicia ormai lurida di sangue nero di Beric. -perchè sei ancora qui ad Eastwatch? E dove sono tutti gli altri? C'è solo il bruto idiota e quel tizio strano qui.-

Beric si strinse le mani sulle braccia e alzò le spalle, cercando di non incontrare il suo sguardo blu. Se i suoi occhi gli avevano sempre mosso qualcosa dentro, ora sembravano punteruoli dentro la sua testa, quasi pungenti quanto il coltello della Montagna nel suo occhio destro.

-Sono rimasto qui volutamente. Gli altri sono a Grande Inverno o... alla Capitale. A decidere qualcosa con qualcuno.-

-Non lo ricordi, vero?-

Beric stette zitto. Sì che lo ricordava. Ovvio che ricordava, non aveva perso altri ricordi a forza di morire. Aprì le labbra e cercò di parlare ma la voce non uscì dalle sue labbra. 

No, non lo ricordava. Negò lentamente sotto al sorriso comprensivo di Thoros, che tanto gli era mancato e di cui tanto aveva avuto bisogno. -Anche se quello che dovrebbe dare spiegazioni, qui, sei tu. Ti avevamo cremato e invece sei qui tutto intero.-

Questa volta fu Dondarrion a mettere alle strette il prete rosso, che però non era un'esca così facile come lo era Beric, e semplicemente sorrise e scrollò le spalle. 

-Non brucio, sono un prete del fuoco.  _ Ero _ . Sai quanto fuoco ho ingoiato nella mia vita?-

-Solo  _ fuoco _ ?- cercò di ridacchiare Beric, e anche Thoros sorrise sotto ai baffi, ma nessuno dei due riuscì a ridere sul serio. 

-Mi sono risvegliato nel fondo di un lago ghiacciato e a seguire un grosso drago dall'aria non troppo viva che sparava fuoco blu. E ho scoperto di poterlo fare anch'io. E altre cose.-

-Altre cose?-

_ -Altre _ .-

Non gli avrebbe dato nessuna risposta. Allungò una mano verso di lui, e chissà cosa Thoros stava pensando nel momento in cui la mano di Beric raggiunse la sua manica. Qualsiasi cosa stesse pensando, fu stroncata sul nascere da Beric. -Dammi un'altra camicia, ho freddo e sono mezzo nudo. E tu hai buttato via la mia.-

-Stai bene così, però.- rispose il più vecchio, senza ascoltarlo davvero. Come al solito, insomma.

Il silenzio calò ancora tra di loro.

Beric allungò una mano sul suo petto, strisciando appena le dita sul cuoio della sua casacca.

Gli anni avevano sostituito gesti alle parole tra loro due, pensieri alle azioni. Il loro rapporto era divino e indivisibile, una catena forgiata in un fuoco eterno, che nemmeno la morte poteva spezzare e nemmeno scalfire.

“ _Fammi vedere la ferita che ti ha ucciso_ ”, e non c'era bisogno di voce. Thoros si slacciò la casacca e la lasciò cadere sul materasso duro e scomodo, rimanendo fermo e paziente mentre le dita di Beric, con delicatezza, contornavano i bordi slabbrati delle due grosse aperture sul suo petto. Il sangue ormai scuro si era incrostato e indurito, formando una brutta crosta sui due tagli e sui fitti peli rossastri del suo petto. Era strano pensare a ferite altrui e non alle proprie in quel modo.

-Dovremmo scrostarle- sussurrò Dondarrion, ma finalmente un'espressione negativa solcò il viso solitamente così sereno di Thoros. -Oh, _no_.-

-L'hai fatto con ogni mia ferita, ora tocca a te.-

-Non ce n'è davvero bisogno, mio Lord.-

Beric sorrise, prendendolo per le spalle. -Ce n'è, mio caro. Me l'hai ripetuto allo strenuo per anni, che ogni ferita va lavata dal sangue e poi ricucita, mortale o no, vivo o morto.-

Sarebbe stata una dolce vendetta sentire Thoros nei suoi panni, contorcersi e stridire a ogni crosta di sangue ammuffito e indurito staccata dalla sua carne fredda. Beric l'aveva passata a ogni sua morte, e Thoros doveva imparare a sua volta com'era tornare dal buio.

Al resto potevano pensare più tardi. Loro due, al contrario di Westeros, non avevano nessuna fretta.

 

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

 

-Voi _dove_?-

Il braccio del prete rosso si strinse dietro le spalle del Lord della Folgore, a stringerlo al proprio corpo come se dovesse proteggerlo o scaldarlo, anche se non doveva fare nessuno dei due ormai. -Dove? No, non _dove_ . Non c'è un _dove_ , ma solo un quand…-

-Basta con tutte le tue parole, prete!- tuonò Tormund, facendo un passo avanti verso i due uomini nelle stalle del castello. Beric aveva i capelli più corti e la barba tagliata di fresco, e una casacca nuova, la stessa cosa per Thoros coi capelli legati e una specie di casacca di cuoio a proteggerlo. Aveva già per mano la briglia di un cavallo e il suo bagaglio sulla sella.

Stavano per partire.

-Ma la guerra..!-

-Gli Dèi hanno finito con noi- rispose Beric, strigliando il proprio cavallo con lentezza, senza voltarsi verso i suoi interlocutori. -Io non vedo nulla nel fuoco dalla mia penultima morte, dallo scontro con Clegane che il Dio della Luce ha favorito a me. Thoros la stessa cosa. Abbiamo compiuto il nostro ruolo, il nostro Dio ci ha abbandonati e finalmente siamo liberi dal suo giogo.-

-Per cui fanculo la vostra guerra. Io non sono nemmeno di Westeros- borbottò Thoros, finendo di stringere le cinghie sulla sua sella.

Non c'era nessun modo per fermarli.

I guardiani della Notte erano arrivati in massa, spade alle loro cinte e aggressività nei loro modi, ma non li avrebbero attaccati. Avevano il terrore dei due amanti non-morti, così dicevano. Erano la morte incarnata e i soldati non volevano vedere davanti agli occhi la morte tutte le volte.

Tormund aappoggiò violentemente una mano sulla spalla di Thoros che quasi andò a sbattere contro al cavallo per l'impatto. -Va bene, uomini-morti, ma fate i bravi e poi tornate una volta finita la guerra per dirci cosa avete visto!-

Thoros si voltò a guardare Beric negli occhi, solo per qualche istante. Si dissero qualcosa, ma nessuno tranne loro due seppe cosa.

Sorrisero e si voltarono verso il bruto. -Ovvio, capo- ridacchiò Thoros, ricambiando la pacca sulle spalle.

Il cielo era incredibilmente sereno e l'orda di non-morti non sembrava in vista. Arrivavano a fiotti, un esercito ogni tanto, ma quello era un momento di pausa che non sarebbe durato in eterno. Tempo perfetto per partire.

-Verso Nord?- chiese Beric, al fianco di Thoros, avanti al portone del castello da cui si sarebbero allontanati per sempre. Thoros gli sorrise, con quel suo sorriso un po’ brutto ma sereno come il cielo sopra di loro. -Per ora.-

-E se i non-morti ci trovano?-

-Noi _siamo_ non-morti, Bebe.-

Il fuoco blu che era uscito dalle labbra di Thoros per risvegliarlo dalla morte aveva dovuto cambiare qualcosa in Beric, ma lui non si sentiva _diverso_. Nemmeno Thoros lo era.

L'occhio di Beric era, però, ancora grigio-verde e non il blu degli Estranei, come Thoros, ma poca differenza faceva, evidentemente.

Thoros, seduto sulla sella del suo cavallo a fianco di quello del Lord della Folgore, allungò un braccio solo per dare qualche pacca sulla coscia di Beric, che sembrava ancora poco convinto.

-Non fare quella faccia, mio Lord. Finché saremo assieme, nessuno potrà farci del male, non più. Noi siamo _unici_ ed _eterni_ , amore mio, e questo tanto basta. Andiamo?-

Beric sorrise, stringendogli la mano. -Andiamo.-

Si inoltrarono nel bianco della neve del Nord, verso la Barriera distrutta, e nessuno li rivide mai più.

 

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

 

Norvos in inverno era ancora più bella che in estate. Il clima continentale della città la rendeva gelida in inverno, e nessuno sbocco sul mare le conferiva un clima secco e non troppo freddo, perfetto come luogo di villeggiatura invernale per sciare e praticare sport invernali. Le colline che la contornavano si riempivano di neve ed erano perfette per lo sci e gli sport sulla neve, come bob o slittino, anche per inesperti e bambini, dunque le famiglie erano sempre presenti. Inoltre, per gli appassionati di speleologia e geologia, le caverne che si diramavano nelle colline dietro alla Città Alta erano perfette e sicure e visitate da molte guide. La città stessa era divisa in due fin dai tempi antichi: l’antica Città Alta, piena di musei e antichi templi e la Città Bassa, gioiosa e colorata e modernissima.

I turisti arrivavano in massa all'hotel a quattro stelle Norvosahyoi, che nella lingua locale voleva dire “Mezza Norvos”. Vicinissimo alla tramvia che portava dalla città Bassa a quella Alta e perfettamente in mezzo tra una e l’altra, non lontana dalle bellezze dell’Alta e dai lussi della Bassa, arroccato a metà via sulla collina, contornato da splendide terrazze in cui si coltivavano buonissime mele e fragole in primavera.

-Signore, non si può fumare qui- disse Willow a voce alta, per attirare l’attenzione dei due turisti sulla soglia dell’hotel. Uno dei due, quello più alto, si scusò velocemente e lanciò la sigaretta fuori dall’uscio.

Willow era venuta fin da Darry nelle Terre dei Fiumi a Norvos, lasciandosi Westeros dietro senza troppo dolore. Non le era mai piaciuto. Sua madre voleva che anche lei lavorasse alla locanda che la sua famiglia, gli Heddle, avevano da secoli, ma Willow non voleva rimanere in quel luogo umido e povero.

Certo, lavorare al banco di un hotel di Norvos non era un granchè meglio, ma Lenaro, la padrona dell’hotel, sembrava avere grandi aspettative per Willow. Un giorno, l’hotel Norvosahyoi sarebbe spettato a lei, lo _sapeva_.

Finalmente al bancone arrivò qualcuno ed era lo stesso uomo con la camicia fucsia improponibile a fantasie di fiori delle Isole dell’Estate e i capelli arancioni sparati sulla sua testa come se si fosse lavato i capelli su un geyser attivo, alle dita così tanti anelli di diversi metalli che ogni volta che tamburellava un dito sul bancone sembrava una batteria da concerto rock.

-Salve!- disse con un accento strano. Al suo fianco, un ragazzo che non doveva avere molti più anni della giovane Willow, più basso e impettito dell’altro uomo, chiuso in un giubbotto di jeans e con un grosso cerotto protettivo sull’occhio destro.

Erano decisamente una strana coppia.

Willow sorrise comunque. -Buongiorno, cosa posso fare per voi?-

Willow quel posto lo voleva _davvero_.

L’uomo tamburellò ancora le mani sul legno del bancone e Willow avrebbe voluto strappargli le dita. -Abbiamo prenotato una camera, per una settimana, a nome Dondarrion.-

_Dondarrion_. Un nome che le ricordò qualcosa nella sua infanzia. Qualcosa di cavalleresco e di antico, che forse aveva studiato a scuola o forse era una semplice leggenda. Westeros era piena di leggende del genere.

Willow guardò con sospetto il ragazzo al fianco dell’uomo, dai tratti palesemente westerosi. Capelli corti e biondo-rossicci, carnagione rosea e occhi chiari.

-Sei tu Dondarrion?-

Il ragazzo reagì abbastanza male, ma cercò comunque di sorridere. -Sì- rispose con una voce bassa, grave e grieve ma pacata e gentile che non si aspettava da lui. -Beh, lo siamo entrambi, ora.-

Il ragazzo, che da quanto vedeva sul computer si chiamava Beric, era decisamente più affabile dell’altro dai capelli rossi e la camicia troppo volgarmente aperta sul suo petto irsuto, arancione e pieno di cicatrici.

-Dove vi siete sposati?-

Che sapesse, il Culto dei Sette ancora non aveva riconosciuto le unioni omosessuali. Il ragazzo biondo sorrise con gentilezza, ricordando un momento dolce. -Volantis, al Tempio Rosso. È stato più facile, grazie alle conoscenze di Thoros.-

L’uomo dalla corta barba rossiccia sorrise fiero di sé ed evidentemente “Thoros” era il suo nome. -Ero un prete rosso.- spiegò alla veloce.

_-Era_?- ripeté Willow, sovrappensiero mentre scartabellava le cartelle del suo computer per cercare la loro prenotazione. Avevano prenotato un sacco di mesi prima, e ritrovarli era complesso.

L’uomo rise e rimase a fissarla coi suoi occhi blu intenso sotto agli occhialacci da aviatore scuri sul suo naso grosso e spaccato. _-Ero_. Non lo sono più.-

-Credevo che una volta iniziati al culto non se ne potesse più uscire.-

Willow lì a Norvos aveva conosciuto altri preti, sacerdoti e sacerdotesse rosse, ma mai nessuno di loro aveva potuto _dimettersi_. Non funzionava così.

Thoros rise ancora e le fece l’occhiolino, in un modo decisamente oscuro. -Oh, un modo c’è. Ma è un segreto, sennò lo farebbero tutti.-

Rise di gusto e Willow non riuscì a sorridere. Finse comunque un sorriso.

Trovata la cartella, i pagamenti e le informazioni, fece firmare loro qualche scartoffia ed entrambi, con la calma di chi l’aveva fatto per mille e mille anni, le compilarono tutte.

Willow allungò loro la chiave e Dondarrion la prese con calma, ringraziandola diligentemente. Era in qualche modo _troppo_ gentile ed educato, come se quel comportamento cavalleresco non appartenesse a pieno a quell’epoca.

-Sei di Westeros, vero?- chiese invece l’altro, appoggiandosi coi gomiti sul bancone e piegandosi in avanti, verso di lei.

I suoi occhi blu come il ghiaccio di quello che rimaneva della Barriera la inquietavano e la infreddolivano, provocandole strani brividi lungo la spina dorsale. Le ricordavano altre leggende della sua terra natìa, leggende di uomini fatti di ghiaccio che venivano dall’estremo Nord che portavano il freddo e facevano risorgere i morti con i loro occhi blu e brillanti come stelle.

Ma quegli esseri non esistevano e quel tizio era solo particolarmente brutto, doveva essere così. -Sì, vengo dalla Terra dei Fiumi.-

I due si scambiarono un’occhiata malinconica tra loro. Salutarono velocemente Willow finalmente facendo per allontanarsi. -Mi manca, Westeros.- fece l’uomo più vecchio, trascinandosi dietro la sua vecchia e crepata valigia piena di scritte e adesive da tutto il mondo. -Mi piacerebbe tornarci. Un posto strambo piena di gente stramba, ma splendido. E piena di gente splendida, ovviamente.-

Diede una lieve pacca sulla schiena del ragazzo e lui lo guardò con un sorrisetto divertito.

-Potremmo anche andare a Myr, un giorno. Non vorresti tornare al tuo tempio?-

-Assolutamente no!- gracchiò quello dai capelli rossi, premendo il tasto dell’ascensore che li avrebbe portati al piano del loro alloggio.

-E perchè no? Tanto nessuno è abbastanza vecchio per riconoscerti.-

L’uomo gli tirò una lieve gomitata al fianco.

Willow rimase a guardare quella strana coppia allontanarsi con un pizzico di amaro in bocca.

Non erano solo strani, erano quasi _soprannaturali_. Probabilmente, non avrebbe mai più rivisto nessuno del genere nella sua vita.

Non seppe se fosse un bene o un male.

 

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

 

Beric si sedette a gambe incrociate sul letto e appoggiò davanti a sé tutte le brochure che era riuscito a trovare lì a Norvos, nei bar e nella hall dell’hotel e in ogni stazione di servizio della zona. Le aprì, le sistemò per bene davanti a sé e iniziò a leggerle e sfogliarle, quasi assieme.

Thoros accese la televisione e si calò i pantaloni, come suo solito. Quando non era in mezzo alla gente, non amava molto rimanere in pantaloni, o in generale vestito. Appena poteva, da solo o con Beric, rimaneva in boxer e canotta, _se non aveva caldo_. Diceva sempre che era più comodo se doveva “raggiungersi l’uccello in caso di urgenza”, ma non aveva mai specificato cosa “urgenza” significasse e nemmeno si era mai verificata, un’ “urgenza”. Beric sospettava non ci fosse davvero nessuna urgenza e semplicemente stesse comodo in canotta e boxer.

-Norvos è davvero una città incantevole- borbottò Beric, sfogliando una mappa di tutti i musei della città. -Guarda quanti luoghi spettacolari! Thoros, dovremmo visitare la grande Cappella Rossa vicino alle Campane! Dicono che al tramonto brilli come…-

Si voltò verso Thoros che lo stava fissando con un sorrisone orribile. -La vuoi la mia ca...-

-Dillo e ti giuro che ti do fuoco. Questa volta finisco il lavoro per davvero.-

Thoros si zittì ma le sue labbra erano ancora increspate in un sorrisaccio.

-Come ho fatto a sopportarti per quasi mille anni?- si disse Beric, frase che ripeteva spesso ma non intendeva davvero mai. Non del tutto.

Thoros si sedette al suo fianco e prese una brochure a sua volta, leggendola senza davvero troppo interesse. -Ma perchè mi ami, ovviamente.-

Si voltò a guardarlo e Beric ricambiò il suo sguardo con un sorriso, intrecciando le dita alle sue e allungandosi per dargli un lieve bacio sulla guancia. -Purtroppo.-

Erano passati circa ottocento anni dalla grande guerra tra bene e male, luce e ombra, fuoco e ghiaccio.

La guerra da cui entrambi si erano tirati indietro, rannicchiati in un angolo di mondo in cui non avrebbero sofferto, ad aspettare la morte in pace.

Morte che non arrivò.

Gli anni passavano, la guerra finiva e gli Estranei si scioglievano come neve al sole, i regni crollavano e loro due erano ancora lì, come se non fosse passato un giorno della loro vita.

Per un centinaio di anni avevano deciso di ritirarsi in una casetta ad Andalos, senza vicini e senza rogne. Non avendo bisogno di mangiare, nessuno dei due, non dovevano spendere soldi in cibo e potevano vivere tranquilli solo di loro stessi.

Quando il tempo passava e loro non perivano, però, decisero che forse era ora di alzare il culo e fare qualcosa di effettivo.

Se avessero dovuto vivere per sempre, i tempi sarebbero cambiati e loro sarebbero rimasti indietro, soli e chiusi in un mondo che non esisteva più. E non volevano questo. Non volevano perdersi più nulla del mondo, e la vita doveva essere vissuta, a qualsiasi costo.

Iniziarono a viaggiare. Prima a piedi, di città in città a scambiare e collezionare oggetti. -Ci serviranno in futuro- aveva pensato Beric, accettando come pagamento per un favore una vecchia collana di rame appartenente alla defunta moglie dell’uomo che avevano aiutato in un trasloco. -Pensa, tra mille anni, quanto potrà valere! Come l’acciaio di Valyria oggi!-

Avevano anche collezionato acciaio di Valyria, antichissimo e ancora splendente, e avevano girato tutta Essos, visitando la fredda Ib e la soleggiata Qarth, facendo soldi e collezionando cianfrusaglie con lavori, magie e spettacoli. Era principalmente Thoros a farli, come accendere candele a distanza o spettacoli pirotecnici del suo fuoco blu e argento.

L’idea di Beric, negli ultimi duecento anni, aveva davvero sortito loro una fortuna, e ancora avevano un’intera cassa piena di valori, in una sperduta villetta nelle verdeggianti campagne di Andalos che avevano ristrutturato chissà quante volte negli anni.

Ora avevano anche un bel giardino, tanti alberi e fiori di campagna, un bel camino che non accendevano mai e i migliori arazzi di Myr alle pareti, assieme a un vecchio e lacero mantello nero ricoperto di stelle argentate mezze scucite.

-Ho delle antiche monete norvosiane risalenti al terzo e quarto secolo. Le ho portate con noi e lucidate tutti i giorni. Sono ancora splendenti come allora! Potremmo venderle a uno di questi musei, che ne dici?- chiese Beric, con il suo unico occhio che brillava di speranza.

Thoros rimase a guardarlo con un sorriso quasi perso, scostandogli dalla fronte una ciocca di capelli che non smetteva di ricadergli sul viso.  

Beric aveva ricominciato a sperare e sorridere e sognare un futuro migliore. Erano anni che non lo vedeva così, da quando l’avevano trafitto la prima volta da parte a parte, qualcosa come ottocento anni prima. Forse novecento.

Da prima della guerra e da prima della loro nuova vita.

Beric strinse le sue mani con forza nelle proprie, lasciando perdere le brochure e le cartine.

-Mi piacerebbe visitare Myr con te.- disse a voce bassa, giochicchiando pigramente con gli anelli alle dita di Thoros. -Mi piacerebbe anche tornare al mio castello con te, come ti avevo promesso. Come… come si chiamava?-

-Blackhaven, mio lord.-

Il suo sguardo rimase basso e il suo sorriso si fece appena più triste. -Sono passati tanti anni. Ho letto su internet che del mio castello non è rimasto altro che qualche maceria nera. Non sono più un lord, dunque.-

Quel titolo suonava dolce sulle labbra di Thoros ma molto meno nella testa di Beric.

-Non ho più ricordi di Blackhaven, ma mi piacerebbe vederlo. Verrai con me?-

Thoros sbuffò e questo sorprese Beric. Era un no?

Venne strattonato contro il suo corpo, in un abbraccio improvvisato e un po’ scomodo. -Sono venuto con te fino in capo al mondo, Bebe- rispose piano Thoros contro i suoi capelli, mentre Beric cercava di adagiarsi più comodamente contro di lui. -Andrò ovunque tu andrai. Lo sai ormai, no?-

Beric annuì contro la sua spalla. Lo sapeva. Era sempre e comunque bello sentirlo, però.

-Dopo Blackhaven, hai qualche altra meta?- chiese il rosso staccandosi da lui. Quello che era stato il Lord della Folgore negò, con un sorrisino sul viso più sereno. -No, tocca a te decidere.-

-Asshai, allora.-

_-Asshai?!_ -

Non era stata una grande idea far decidere a lui. Thoros scoppiò di nuovo a ridere e si ravvivò i capelli, rossi come il rame e come il fuoco, che alla luce soffusa di una giornata invernale di Norvos sembravano ancora più colorati e luminosi del solito. Quasi quanto i suoi occhi blu come stelle, che non significavano più pericolo per Beric da tanti anni. -L’hai detto tu, dove volevo io. Ho qualche libro di negromanzia e magia nera che potrebbero vendere un sacco là. Ho anche un certo rubino incantato… E qualche cosa che ho trovato tra gli Estranei che non ti ho mai fatto vedere.-

-E… e dove le hai trovate queste cose? Perchè ce le hai? A cosa servono? Ti sei portato dietro quella roba tutto questo tempo!?- chiese Beric. Thoros rise e non gli diede nessuna risposta. Si alzò in piedi, scompigliò i suoi capelli biondo-ramati e gli schioccò un bacio rumoroso tra le sopracciglia. -Non sai quanto ti amo, Bebe!-

-Thoros, perchè hai quella roba?- gracchiò ancora Beric, tremendamente ansioso e agitato ora, sporgendosi dal bordo del materasso. Non avrebbe avuto nessuna risposta se non un’altra risata.

-Thoros? Rispondimi!- 


End file.
